The combustion of fossil fuels in activities such as the electricity generation, transportation, and manufacturing produces billions of tons of carbon dioxide annually. Research since the 1970s indicates increasing concentrations of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere may be responsible for altering the Earth's climate, changing the pH of the ocean, and other potentially damaging effects. Countries around the world, including the United States, may be seeking ways to mitigate emissions of carbon dioxide.
One implementation may be to convert carbon dioxide into economically valuable materials such as fuels and industrial chemicals. If the carbon dioxide may be converted using energy from renewable sources, it will be possible to both mitigate carbon dioxide emissions and to convert renewable energy into a chemical form that may be stored for later use. Electrochemical and photochemical pathways may be likely mechanisms for carbon dioxide conversion.